


Complete

by Nahlol13



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Depression, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Nothing bad here, Self-Harm, Wholesome, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nahlol13/pseuds/Nahlol13
Summary: George struggles with mental health and takes comfort in dream
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship
Kudos: 39





	Complete

George woke up in a cold sweat. Blinking slowly, he looked around the pitch black room. At the pride flag hung on his wall then the portrait of him and Sapnap on his bedside table. He tried to avoid it, but his eyes finally landed on his dusty monitor. He stared for a moment before quickly looking away. He hadn't been able to get out of bed for weeks, let alone stream. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander, trying to slow his breathing. Yet somehow his mind went back to the monitor, back to his fans, back to his friends, back to dream. Dream. He was probably worried sick. George hadn't bothered to even send him a quick text. He just turned his phone off and ignored everything outside his bedroom. He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts by a knock on his front door.

\--------------------

Dream was a nervous wreck. George hadn't spoken to him in weeks so he did the first thing that came to mind and flew thousands of miles from Florida to London to see him. Sure it was stupid, crazy and impulsive but Dream couldn't sleep without knowing George was safe. He reached out slowly and knocked on the door.

\--------------------

George dragged himself out of his bed for the first time in days to tell whoever was at his door to go away. Human interaction was the last thing he needed. He threw on a hoodie and trudged to the front door. He slowly opened the door and was shocked by what, or who, he found. Standing there was a tall, skinny man in dark jeans and a neon green hoodie. He had the most beautiful dirty blonde hair and freckles, and eyes that took Georges breath away. Even though he had never seen his face, George immediately knew who it was. 

"Dream?" 

George didn't know what to do. How to react. His thoughts began to blur together, and he felt tears starting to form in his eyes. He felt so many emotions flood him at once. Panic. Anger. How could he show up with no warning? Happiness. Relief. At least someone cared about him. The man he felt worst about abandoning, the man he loved, the man he couldn't bring himself to talk to without pouring out his emotions was standing in front of him. He suddenly lost his balance and fell into Dream's arms, then began to sob. 

\--------------------

Dream didn't know how he expected George to react, but it wasn't this. The minute George opened the door, Dream could tell something was wrong. The man was a mess. He was pale, almost as white as snow, and looked weak. His hair obviously hadn't been washed or brushed in a while and his hoodie was stained with tears. Dream noticed tears starting to form in Georges eyes and immediately dropped his bags. George fell into Dreams arms and Dream immediately wrapped him in a tight embrace. The two stayed on the ground wrapped in each others arms until Dream finally spoke.

"Hey Gogy." He spoke in a low, soft, calming voice. "Lets get you inside."

Dream lifted George off the ground and carried him inside. He set him down on the couch then grabbed his bags and shut the door. 

"Dream I-" George started but was almost immediately cut off.  
"We can talk later. Lets get you cleaned up first."

Dream carried George to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He starting to take off Georges hoodie but immediately regretted doing so.

"Gogy..." Dream spoke, his voice cracking. He knew it was bad, but not this bad. 

\---------------------

George was confused. Dream had gone silent. The only sound was the tapping of the water against the shower floor. George opened his eyes and looked at Dream. He saw tears forming in the Blondes eyes, then it hit him. He knew what Dream had discovered. Shit. He suddenly felt Dreams finger tracing the mark on his arm. The marks he had put there. The marks he had tried so desperately to hide. 

"I can take it from here," he mumbled, slowly pushing Dream out of the bathroom and shutting the door. He was so stupid. How could he let Dream find out about this? He removed the rest of his clothes and stepped under the water.

\---------------------

Panic filled Dreams head. He didn't know what to do. How could he not have known? He walked to Georges kitchen only to find nothing but spoiled milk and moldy bread. He would have to go to the store later. Suddenly the water in the bathroom shut off and not long after footsteps came down the hall. Dream began to speak.

"Gogy-"  
"No. Let me talk. Just listen. Please." Dream complied and the two sat on the couch together. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ignoring you for weeks until you were forced to come find me. And I'm sorry you had to find me like this. I just-" George stopped.   
"Take your time. It's ok."  
"I have depression. After I was kicked out by my parents for being bi, it hit me hard. I got on meds and was doing better for a while. But I made the mistake of thinking i could stop taking them. I was wrong." George was sobbing now, and felt himself get wrapped in a tight hug by Dream.   
"George. Don't apologize. It's ok. I'm here now. Tomorrow we are getting you back on the meds and I will stay here as long as you need me to. I'm here Gogy."   
George didn't know what to say. He was fully expecting Dream to laugh in his face. He felt stupid. But to his surprise he received nothing but support. Before he could stop himself George looked up and pressed his lips against Dreams. Dream was taken aback, but kissed back until he had to pull away to take a breath. Both stared at each other in shock, waiting for the other to speak. But they both stayed silent. 

\--------------------

1 year later

\--------------------

George woke up with Dreams arms around him. Today marked the 1 year anniversary of Dream and Georges relationship and the 3 month anniversary of George being off his meds. And George couldn't be happier. He had a boyfriend who loved him and the most amazing fanbase. He and Dream had revealed their relationship a couple months after they were officially together, and had received nothing but support. George couldn't believe it: he finally felt complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this feels rushed! its my first fic and i wrote it late at night. But i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> NOTE: I do not ship George and Dream irl. This is simply for fun. If either of them express discomfort this will be removed immediately.


End file.
